I Lost You Once, I Won't Lose You Twice
by FutureMrs.Styles1D
Summary: Beck Oliver and Tori Vega took different paths when they graduated from Hollywood Arts, as well as the rest of the gang. But Tori and Beck hid their feelings from each other for fear of ruining their friendship, but what happens when they cross ways once more? Follow a story of drama, heartbreaks, expensive cars, mansions, romantic songs, media gossip and fame trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Once that the most famous and irrational group of friends graduated from Hollywood Arts High School, they took different paths. André followed his eternal dream to be a famous musician and productor, he was the most powerful productor in Hollywood and was an amazing song-writer, he had won several gold and platinum discs. Jade became a famous rockstar and an actress in several horror movies. Cat became into a very famous popstar and actress, alongside her skills at dancing and her girly style which gave her a signature in Hollywood, her performances were awesome, she had won various Grammy Awards and Golden Globe Awards, her bipolar issues had disappeared long time ago and she had matured a lot since she graduated from college, she still had a bit of it deep inside, though. Trina was the most famous comedian of the year and was truly popular on TV, starring a few comedy series, which made her show off about it, though she had changed and was less self-centered than before, she couldn't help it. Robbie had sadly died years ago in a car accident, which left them devastated, he was having mental issues and depression due to the lack of success in his life and career, he was having a breakdown and went out of the road, crashing against a tree, causing the car to explode with him inside, Cat took the news the hardest but she managed to go on. Beck was the most recognized, payed, critiziced, signed, famous and powerful actor in Hollywood. His acting skills had accomplished it all by themselves, he had won four Golden Globe Awards, Two Oscars and was nominated for another one. He acted on action, drama and comedy movies. And finally, Tori Vega. She fulfilled her dreams of becoming a popstar. She was the most famous singer in Hollywood and was the singer with the biggest amount of awards ever and the singer with most sold out discs nowadays. She had acted on a few movies and TV shows but singing was her passion. They were the new era's epic artists currently and the richest people in the spectacle world. But, in the end, they haven't hung out and act like the way they used to when they were just a bunch of hopeless dreamers friends since ten years ago, their friendship stayed alive in their hearts but their closeness had gotten lost. Some of them kept a secret of their own. Locked up in the bottom of their mind and heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

Beck was driving down the road through the streets of Chicago on the way to the set where he would act on his next movie. He had his aviator sunglasses on, his bad boy look was still present but was manly now, he was more handsome now (if that was possible), his body had gone from slim to muscled and his hair was still fluffy and long. His career was very successful and prosper since he dedicated his full time to acting, he wasn't complaining of how his life turned out but something was missing, that hole in his heart that nobody could fill, he just felt unhappy, he wished **she** was part of it. He still blamed himself because she could have been part of it if it weren't for his stupidity and coward-self, he had wanted to confess his love for her but he never did, scared that she would reject him again just for for Jade's sake, he wouldn't have been able to cope then. He realized his terrible mistake when he started putting pieces together. When he realized that his favorite smell was Tori's vanilla cologne, when his favorite flavor was Tori's strawberry lip gloss once he tasted it when she kissed him on her second day at Hollywood Arts, when his favorite sound was Tori's laugh, when his favorite touch was Tori's embrace, when he started drinking pink lemonade just to make her feel comfortable and happy, when his heart stopped beating and his breath hitched whenever Tori was around and close to him, when she would make him smile in his worst moments, when his favorite thing to do was hanging out with Tori, when his only comfort was Tori's company, when he considered that the cutest thing in the world was her giggle and whenever she blushed around him, when her voice wouldn't stop echoing in his ears, when her melodic and beautiful singing would haunt him on his dreams, when he couldn't get Tori out of his mind; but it was too late by then, she had left to follow her dreams and moved to New York where she attended Julliard while he stayed and attended UCLA. He had not arrived on time that day when he found out she was leaving, he stood there in the middle of the airport, heartbroken, ten years ago, what hurt him the most was that she had left just like that, all of sudden, not even a goodbye, he was happy now that he didn't stop her from moving, because her dream had come true and he wasn't going to ruin it just for his selfish wants. He was plagued with lots of thoughts about Tori while he focused on the road. Then, to top it all off something caught his eye. It was a big poster of Tori. His eyes gleamed with love. She was more beautiful than ever, her long and wavy chestnut brown hair was as glossy and beautiful as before, her warm chocolate brown eyes shone with innocence, her smile could blind the sun itself, her tender complexion was still present, but she looked more mature, her high cheekbones were a little more prominent than before, they always were and are her trademark feature. She was wearing grey skinny jeans, a very sparkly long-sleeved blouse and high knee-length boots. She was winking on the photo and had a big smile on, even though it didn't quite reached her eyes, like something wasn't right, it was barely there, something so little that he only could tell by knowing her all those years back; a gold microphone in her right hand. Beck was happy that she had fulfilled her dreams, she looked really happy. He smiled at how she seemed to love music and singing. She was the same sweet, comprehensive, funny, caring, loving, innocent, optimist, smart, talented, cheerful, selfless, persistent and friendly old Tori. But a little older and prettier.

"Umm Tori, you don't know how regretful I am for being such a coward and not confessing my feelings for you when I should have" Beck muttered to himself as he drove past the big publicity. His heart fluttered at the sight of her, he thought that time would heal his wounds and would help him forget her, apparently, it didn't, because his wounds were newly open just by a slight glimpse of her.

Meanwhile in L.A...

Tori was washing her makeup off her face at her huge mansion, she was exhausted from the tour she was into a couple of days ago, she had just arrived from the airport after landing on her private jet a few minutes before. She threw herself on the big couch and turned on the TV, hugging and stroking the light grey fur of her cat, Erica, then she saw him. Her heart melted and stopped beating. It was Beck. He was the same pretty face and handsome boy as before. He was a little more mature and muscled, his built was manly now, but those deep and shining brown eyes were as breathtaking as always, that thick, fluffy and long black hair that she loved was radiant, that smile that blinded her was always present and that mischievous look in his eyes that always made her heart beat slowly, he was wearing a grey shirt with a black leather jacket, dark grey jeans and his classic black combat boots. Tori sighed and smiled sadly.

"Beck, I'm sorry for not telling you I loved you, but you were my friend's boyfriend and if I did, I would have betrayed her, and that's not right, I wouldn't do that to a friend" Tori whispered to herself as she made her way to bed and get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3: A Painful Reencounter

The next morning...

Beck woke up to his alarm clock and groaned, hitting it with his hand and turning it off. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He was making his favorite breakfast, freanch toast and grape juice, when he received a phone call.

"Hello?"...

"A new movie?"...

"L.A?"...

"When do I have to be there?"...

"Next week?"...

"Yeah that's fine by me. Bye"... He hung up.

 _"Back to L.A, I hope not to cross ways with you Tori, I wouldn't know what to do then"  
_ He thought and sighed as he started to pack up his stuff. He had found out that Tori had come back two years ago and was currently living in L.A. But he didn't know how to face her.

Next week...

Tori was driving her red Porsche 918 with her sunglasses on, her hair blowing in the wind, she was on the way to the reharsal for her next performance coming up in a few days, she was in a very happy mood as usual and began to sing when she heard her newest song and single My Heart Beats For You was playing on the radio, yes, she sang to her own songs and wasn't ashamed to admit it. She was so caught up in her own world that got lost in thoughts and didn't realize she had passed through a red light until she hit a person. She slammed on the brake pedal, slowed down and got out of the car with a scared and guilty frown on her face.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you! I was so distracted, what a stupid I was! Please, let me take you to the hospital" She said with concern and worry, covering her mouth with her hand in horror as the boy was slowly standing up, groaning and grunting as he was regaining breath.

"It's okay, it was just a bruise, nothing to worry about" He grunted and looked up to see her face, given the fact he recognized that sweet and beautiful voice. When he saw her he couldn't believe it, it was **her** , it was Tori. The only girl that makes his heart skip and his face blush. She was beautiful, her long and wavy brown hair was loose and shone with the sunlight, her eyes were like almond diamonds shining in infinity, her lips were rosier and plumper than before and her smile, god, her smile could kill him easily. She was like a kind of drug to him, so addictive but at the same time dangerous.

"Tori?" He asked confusely since his sight was still blurry from the lack of air in his lungs, he blinked twice and took a better look of her.

"Beck?" She whispered in shock.

"I really didn't expect this" He smiled, crap, that charming smile that made Tori weak to her knees and sent butterflies to her stomach.

"Neither did I, but are you okay? I mean, I practically ran you over"

"I'm okay, truly" He was surprised when she suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again! You don't know how much I've missed you! And the others, of course. The day we graduated we took different ways and lost contact with one another. She said joyfully, yep, this was the same bubbly Tori he fell in love with, just mature.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, how many years?"

"Ten if I recall" She said shyly. _Would she dare admit her feelings for Beck?_

"Yeah, you're 25 and I'm 26 now. So... how's life been? Beck said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It's been very good, busy though, I graduated from college four years ago and my career has taken off to the highest rankings and I've been quite busy because of it, I feel very appreciated by my fans though, they say very nice things to me and that fills my heart with joy, I think I'm complete" She said and thought, _the only missing piece to complete my puzzle is you._

"That's great! And I see you finally got your driver's license" He teased and she laughed and smacked him on his chest playfully.

"Yeah, after several good tries, I put a lot of effort into the last one to get it" She said and he chuckled.

"The person who approved your test was either blind or insane because you just ran a person over" He joked and she blushed and smacked him again.

"Hey! Don't be mean to your friend whom you haven't seen in ages, I see your sense of humor hasn't changed a bit" She said and pouted.

"Yeah, sorry" He said and smiled.

"Well, enough about me, what about you? I've seen you acting alongside several really famous actors and actresses in such awesome movies recently, some which you have starred" She said.

"Yeah, I've been busy too, since I graduated from college I've been signed to work in a lot of movies for the following years ahead so I'm pretty good economically, I have money to live as a prince for the rest of my life if I'm correct" He said.

"Well, that's great! I chose to be a singer rather than an actressn ,y manager keeps on telling me to seek out new horizons and get into the acting business, I've been asked to work in CSI as one of the main characters but I'm not looking forward to it, my passion is the music, it fills the blank existent spaces left in my soul, you know. She said nostalgically.

"Wow, that's deep, acting does the same to me" He confessed.

"Well, I've gotta go, my reharsal is up in a few minutes" Tori said.

"Nice seeing you again, Tori" He said.

"Nice seeing you again too, Beck" She said.

"Are you sure you're okay? You had a strong hit on your ribcage" She said with concern and Beck smiled at her caring nature.

"For the billionth time, Tori. I'm okay" He reasured as she smiled and nodded, hoping back into her car and waving him goodbye. He waved back at her as she drove off. He was so giddy with her beauty that he forgot to ask her for her phone number. When he realized this he cursed himself.

"Shit" He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Feelings Reviving

As Tori was speeding up her car she was panicking. She was overwhelmed by those old feelings and wounds that she had managed to bury until now, she couldn't keep them hiden now. Just by merely see him she was about to collapse from so many emotions. Her heart quickened and was banging in her chest just by looking into his deep eyes, her hands were sweaty and her breathing was out of control. She was so confused now, her mind was cloudy, she couldn't think straight.

 _"Why am I having butterflies? I've gotten over Beck already... Haven't I? Do I still love him? No, It can't be, he's in the past and he doesn't feel the same way, we were always friends, it always was like that, nothing else, throw these thoughts away, Tori. Do not get your hopes up to end up moping and crying like the last time you saw him... Great, now I'm talking to myself, that just proves that I'm totally out of my mind right now, that's the effect he provokes in me, Ugh! Just forget about your stupid crush, it will just be a crush, it will never go farther than that"_ She thought to herself as she sighed sadly and kept on driving.

Meanwhile...

Beck was driving with a frown on his face, he was clearly mad at himself for being so stupid and not asking her phone number, he decided to turn on the radio to relax just when the perfect song came up, it fitted the ocassion. He sang along with the radio, he knew this song expressed what he wanted to do to Tori.

Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We could go out any day, any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, there

Oh tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on

You can get, get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out, shout it out

Baby just shout it out, yeah!

And if you... You want me too...

Let's make a move...

Yeah! So tell me girl if everytime we to-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need?

Looking so good from your head to your feet

Com', come over here, over here, com', come over here, yeah!

Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Making them drool down their chinny chin-chins

Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby be mine tonight, yeah!

And if you... You want me too...

Let's make a move...

Yeah! So tell me girl if everytime we to-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

Yeah! So tell me girl if everytime we

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If everytime we to-o-uch!

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you...

Beck finished singing while driving his black Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Roadster through the streets, his mind was plagued with doubts and exasperation. What was he going to do? Would he ask Tori out and ask her to be his girlfriend? Would he freak out and be too late like the last time? Could they be together at last? Was this a sign? What if she said no? He needed to do something, because when she was around she took his breath away, he felt butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach whenever she smiled. Oh that girl could really drive him insane in just a matter of seconds. What was so special about this girl? Would it be her innocent eyes? Or her cheerful and positive mood? Or her long and silky wavy hair? Or her small and cute nose? Or her beautiful and stunning smile? Or her cute cheekbones? Or her curved and sexy hips and waist? Or her kind and golden heart? Or her joyful personality? Or her heavenly voice? Or her pink and tender lips? Wait, why was he thinking about all of this? He was totally in love with Tori. Truly, madly, deeply, completely and heartedly in love with that girl, that was for sure, but, would she feel the same way about him? He decided to drop the subject for the moment, because his heart was about to burst due to the hidden emotions that broke free after keeping them shut for so long. But he needed to make a decision, and soon.


End file.
